Kid Lost in the Street newly edited version
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Inside. Note: Thank you Reviewer for pointing out my mistakes that missed me completely.
1. Enter Stage Left: ANBU v Kids

Kid Lost in the Streets

**Kid Lost in the Streets**

**Another Naru Fanfic **

**By: NaraHiku**

**Summary: A young, mischievous teen around the age 14, gets into trouble often and has become a well known Prankster going around and pranking people though out her Village she finally settled in. **

**She spent the majority of her time with the ANBU Members because she helped Naruto prank the Hokage Monument. She misses Iruka's classes all the time and met Naruto in the Orphanage. They both had no parents and no idea where the originated from so they decide to become infamous Pranksters of Kohona Leaf Village. The PKLV group had a few other members within it, but the main ones that skipped class the most were Hiku and Naruto. **

**Naruto always calls Hikuri Hiku and Hikuri always calls Naruto Naru so they can save time running and breath they need for sudden escapes. With this said, let's begin her adventure.**

* * *

"How many times have we told you two this?" a very inpatient ANBU Member said.

"Dunno, once, this being the first time?" Hiku smartly proclaimed.

"Ten times, including this time; what will it take for you two to listen to us for once? Iruka says he'll fail you both if you miss another one of his class. What would your parents say if we told them this?"

"Parents, ha, we have no parents you Baka! Only _you_ have parents and _you _wouldn't understand what it's like to be alone and have no one to guide you!!" Hiku shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, okay, clam down now, we can fit you with foster parents if you-"

"Foster parents, like they understand, like they want to help us. No one in their right minds would want a couple of Pranksters like us. Besides, what makes you think that foster parents will be willing to help us anyway, huh?" Hiku said, still tears running down her young face.

"These two foster parents actually enjoy leading troubled-"

"We are _**NOT**_ troubled teens, Baka!"

"Fine, they enjoy leading teens to the right paths and have very well set up disciplinary plans for teens." He said completely clam and collected. "In fact, how would you like to meet them now? I've heard they've been dying to get teens. You can come in if you wish now!" After he said that, two other ANBU Members walked into the room.

One wore a headband over his left eye, had a navy blue mask that covered the bottom half of his face, had silver, gravity defying hair and one black eye, a laid back posture and a perverted book in his right hand. The other had face plates on his face, a more 'authoritized' posture (arms crossed across his chest), and a slight smile, with spiky, burnet hair and brown eyes.

"So, these are the common Pranksters and troubled-"

"We're _**NOT**_ troubled teens!!" Hiku said once more highly pist(the ANBU people were suprised ads to how she changed moods faster than a jet flying through the sky or a sppeding bullet) that they were being treated like little kids.

"Whoa, clam down kid, I'm only saying that you two get into trouble frequently and skip class on purpose." The brown eyed one said, chuckling to himself.

"Don't laugh at us! See, I told you they don't understand what it's like to be all alone! No one understands us except for Naruto and me! We've been through the same misery and torment together and never betrayed one another. We both understand each others feelings and we both know how we each feel! No flippin' foster parent or parent could ever understand that!" Hiku said and cried even harder forming an Anime river of tears. "I hate my life I wish to die!"

"Hiku, no, think about who you'll be leaving behind, me, do you really want me to be alone and get killed in that Orphanage?!" Naruto said gently into her ear in an undertone so they couldn't hear him.

"No, I don't, your right, we both need each other. Thank you Naru-kun! If it wasn't for you, I'd already killed myself." Hiku said her tears finally coming to an end.

"Shhhhh… it's alright, you're welcome." He said and this silenced Hiku completely.

* * *

**End of Ch 1**


	2. Conversations w the Kids

**Previous Ch:**"In honor of his mother, my beloved wife." The Fourth said leaving in depression. 

**Time skip:** 5 years after the event and Naruto was already getting himself into trouble.

It was the clearest days in the whole spring season and Gabrielle was sitting inside the classroom, looking rather bored. Just then she felt someone's shadow over her, none other than Iruka himself. 

"What is it now, I'm definitely doing my work, ya know?" She said rather agitated.

"Huh, it's your younger sibling, Naruto; he's gotten himself into trouble."

"Man… what this time?"

"Well, face painting the monument."

"Uh… You're kidding me, right?" She said once more. At this rate, she was never going to be able to get anything done. Wasn't Kakashi looking over him? 

"Now where did that twit go?" She mumbled under her breath catching a glimpse of orange and two other ninja chasing him. She took one deep breath and exhaled as she went over to join the chase.

"Wow, what saps, a mere academy student out runs two Chuunin?" Naruto said as he laughed his guts out. 

"Oi, how are you, little bro?"

"Gaaaah, sis, I uh… I um… um… good,"

"Well, why did you paint said faces, that's so immature you, brat." She said harshly. She didn't care if she had said it too coldly because this kid needs some tough love.

"Look, Naru, you have to understand that sometimes people will be asses and just take the flames, like reviews in fan fictions."

"But, how can you take the flames, when everyone is always throwing insults at you."

"I guess you eventually learn that they'll burn in Hell when they die."

"Really,"

"Yes, really, now let's get back to the academy."

"Okay…sis…"

**At the Academy**

Finally, it was lunch and everyone in the class went either home or out to get lunch. Kakashi came by and offered Naruto out to get Ramen. Gabrielle, at the time, was outside sitting in the tree, feeling alone and depressed. 

The one thing that she loved about going here is it's a free ticket out of the Orphanage. That dreaded place was where you never were fed or got crappy food or get beaten up everyday. She simply looked at the sky which was threating to pour the rain down, but she didn't care. 

Half the time she was in the rain, being chased by random people or the kids at the Orphanage. A voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"Hey, you wanna come, Gabby nii-chan?" It was none other than that cute, little, blonde Naruto that had asked. 

"That sounds great, but… I… have other things to do…" She said. Gabrielle always hated lying to Naruto, but she wanted to be left alone. 

"Oh… okay then… hey, Dad, DAD!"

"_Dad, sure I knew that Kakashi was watching over him, but I didn't think he, the Famous Copy Nin, actually took Naruto in as a son…" _ She thought perplexed and even more depressed that she was the only kid without parents.

"Hai, hai, what is it Naruto?" the young Jounin asked with a lazy look in his eyes.

"Gabby nii-chan won't move she looks like she hasn't even had a decent meal in weeks." Annoying kid, but sweet as well kinda like a stray dog would be like.

"Oi, how are you, fine I assume?"

"Er… Okay for the most part, not much to do though…"

"C'mon, I can get some ramen for you and you could come with Naruto here."

"Err… thanks, but I err… need to get back to the Orphanage so… bye." Gabby said as she did a hand seal and was gone in a poof of smoke. 

_So, an Orphan, huh; well, if she's an orphan then that means that her and Naruto are the same age and… HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NARUTO'S TWIN SISTER THE FOURTH MENTIONED IN THE LETTER! _ Kakashi thought almost murmuring it out loud.

"What's the Dad, I have a sister? I thought I was an only child! YAY, I HAVE A SISTER, A SISTER!" Little Naruto shouted making everyone around them, including Iruka and some ANBU members to choke and get wide eyes. 

"What, what's wrong, I have a sis-m…" Kakashi quickly covered his mouth hoping no one else heard that. _OH God, if anyone knows, then she'll be dead center in no time!_Kakashi thought, quickly dashing off before anyone else knew. This is not good, not good at all… 

**End of Ch 2**


End file.
